The Great War
by devineggins4
Summary: There is a war in Ooo. Finn and Marceline are on opposite sides.
1. The War

FINN JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND UNSHEATHED THE DEMON BLOOD SWORD HIS AND JAKE'S FATHER LEFT HIM.

HE DIDN'T LIKE THIS.

NEITHER DID SHE.

WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

HOW THE HECK DID THIS ALL START?

WHO CAUSED THIS?

TWO WORDS ...ICE KING!

ICE KING'S INVASION THAT DAY THREE WEEKS AGO CAUSED AN ALL OUT WAR BETWEEN HIS FORCES AND THE FORCES OF PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM.

FINN, JAKE, LADY RAINICORN, FLAME PRINCESS, SLIME PRINCESS ALL OF THE PRINCESSES, EVEN BUBBLEGUM'S YOUNGER BROTHER PRINCE GUMMY WAS DRAGGED INTO A WAR AGAINST ICE KING,HIS PENGUINS, MARCELINE(WHO SIDED WITH A CHILDHOOD FRIEND),THE SCORCHER,FLAME KING AND AN ARMY OF FLAME KNIGHTS.

WHY?WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?WHY DID HE START THIS?

BECAUSE HE WAS ANGRY AND TRIED TO FORCE PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM INTO MARRIAGE DURING AN INVASION.

THE OTHER REASON WHY...ICE KING'S ICE KNIGHTS KILLED SEVERAL CANDY PEOPLE.

OUT OF PURE ANGER FINN AND JAKE ROSE UP IN ROYAL BATTLE SUITS TO AVENGE THEM.

ALL OF THEM!

STARCHIE, CINNAMON BUN, CANDY CORN GUY, GRAPE POPSCICLE GUY, OF THEM WILL BE AVENGED!

FINN SWORE TO HAVE ICE KING'S HEAD FOR THIS WHOLE WAR.

NOW LOOK WHERE HE IS.

A 19 YEAR OLD BOY FIGHTING HIS 1000 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE GIRLFRIEND

HE CRIED OUT"FOR THE CANDY KINGDOM!" AS HE RAN TOWARDS HER!

TONS OF PEOPLE!A WHOLE FREAKING ARMY WAS AT HIS SIDE!EVEN GHOST PRINCESS RETURNED FROM THE 50TH DEAD REALM TO AID THEM.

AS HIS SWORD CLASHED WITH HER AXE HE WONDERED "WHY DID SHE JOIN HIM?"

THAT WAS THE QUESTION ON HIS MIND.


	2. How it began

Let's flash back to the first day of the war.

Finn and Jake entered the candy kingdom to find that most of the candy people were frozen to death.

Finn and Jake ran into the castle and found Ice King and his ice knights.

He had Princess Bubblegum.

Finn and Jake took down the knights and stopped Ice King.

"You will pay for this" screamed Finn as he rushed towards the Ice King

(meanwhile)Marceline saw the whole confrontation outside a window

"I can't believe he did all I can stop Finn and knock some since into Simon" said Marceline

(she hurried in and stopped Finn)"Wait Finn. Maybe I can knock some sense into him."

"SCREW THAT!Look at at what he's done!" yelled Finn

"Maybe she's right don't have to do this you can just sentence him to the dungeon for the rest of his life." said Jake

"Do you know how many he's hurt and killed?!Some of them are dying from fatal wounds!he's just killed enough people to fill two graveyards!This time he's gone too far." yelled Finn

"Stop!"said Marceline"Jake's idea isn't so 'll suffer more if he's in the dungeon for life."

"I WANT TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!"said Finn

"NO!" yelled Marceline

and that's how it all started.

Ice King declared war.

Marceline joined him.

Finn and Jake joined Princess Bubblegum

And war began.

Finn got a cool suit of armor

war war bloody, brooding, deadly war!

Ooo was changed.

In three weeks, ice kingdom was destroyed, candy kingdom was destroyed.

Princess Bubblegum's army was led by Finn and Jake and was based underground just beneath Finn and Jake's treehouse.


	3. Epic Blow- Captured

The first battle.

Jake vs Scorcher:Jake returned half breathing with 3rd degree burns.

Scorcher didn't return at all.

That was another reason.

His best friend, His brother, the only family he had left was dying.

He felt cared for Jake a whole week.

He got 30% better but he still had another 50% to go.

Why?because his health was at 20% thats why.

Finn upgraded his arsenal.

More knives.

A jacket to hold and hide his smaller weapons.

Princess Bubblegum equipped him with two gauntlets made with a special type of anti demon rock and metal mixture known as vampire rock.

Finn's demon lood sword was made of Vampire rock as well.

(NOW)Sword clashed with clashed with sword.

"This hurts me more than i can say in just one sentence." said Finn

"Me too!But it's happening, Finn"said Marceline

Finn had know idea what was going through her wanted to help her friend, Simon.

(THE PLAN WENT ON THROUGH HER MIND) Say something up his anger and frustrations!Make him angry!Insult Jake's condition!Tear him up inside and when his anger has blinded him...FINISH HIM! said Ice King to Marceline

(Now)

"Ha!Too bad Jake couldn't keep up with Scorcher like you're able to keep up with me!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?I'm and i forgot to the old dog down yet or did Scorcher just put him in critical?"

"SHUT Up!"

"Oh i'm I strike a nerve?Are you gonna cry?Huh?Well are you?!"

"SMACK" was all that could be heard in the destroyed candy garden.

Finn punched Marceline down with all of his strength.

She was buried , literally uried in the ground.

She struck a nerve.A big one.

She was groggy and dizzy

She could barely move.

She passed out.(3 hours later she woke up)

"My Glob.I hurt him.I hurt his feelings."

"You did good.I saw the whole that right hook really buried you" said Ice King

"I lost the fight didn't I"

"yes and you lost but no we did not lose.I froze him and we're going to cut off his head after we capture the other "RENEGADES" going against us" said Ice King.

"no"said Marceline getting up slowly but falling back down

" but hey, that's the way this cookie is gonna like that giant cookie guy that one of my ice giants stepped on." replied Ice King.

(IN HER MIND)I can't let this happen.I can't let him do to Finn.I LOVE HIM

( TEARS RAN DOWN HER CHEEKS AS SHE WATCHED HIS FROZEN BODY GET CARRIED AWAY.)

"I swear i'll save you , my love."

(AT THE BASE)"Okay surveillance footage shows that Finn defeated Marceline but was taken by Ice have to track the first hit from Finn's gauntlet put a tracker on track her...We find Finn."said Princess Bubblegum.

"finn..."muttered a near death Jake


	4. What to do

"I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can stop him and help Bonnibel lock him up."

"He's I realize that now."

"But wait they want him dead."

"What do I do?"

"Marceline, another fight is gonna start let's watch."

"FLAME PRINCESS VS FLAME KING!"

FLAME PRINCESS AND HER FATHER WERE AT A STALEMATE

FLAME KING HAS DONE SOMETHING, THOUGH.

FLAME KING'S FLAME SHIELD BLOCKS A GIANT FIREBALL

FLAME ARE SHOT EVERYWHERE.

MEANWHILE ONE OF ICE KING'S ICE KNIGHTS IS GONNA ATTACK FROM BEHIND.

FLAME PRINCESS' FLAMES ARE DYING OUT AND FLAME KING...DOESN'T CARE.

HE SEES AN OPPURTUNITY.

HE HAS JUST KILLED HIS OWN DAUGHTER WITH NO SECOND THOUGHTS AND NO CARE

"Did he really just kill his own daughter?" asked Marceline

"Yes and now we are one step closer to stopping Princess Bubblegum and forcing her to marry we kill Finn of course." replied Ice King

" are going to have to redeem your of the already wounded of the ice knights has found him and Lady Rainicorn in his and Finn's now and kill the dog!" said Ice king

(as she was flying towards the treehouse) "I don't think I can do this."

"


	5. I know you're there and I'm prepared

BABY COME BACK

ANY KIND OF FOOL COULD SEE

THERE WAS SOMETHING IN EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU

BABY COME BACK YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME

I WAS WRONG AND I JUST CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU

THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THIS SONG.

He was chained to a wall in a dungeon.

He had nothing to do but think.

Come back!

Please come back to me!

I can't live without you!

If only she could hear him.

This is his fault!

Jake is almost dead and he has the nerve to smile.

That evil, icy, old, ugly, creepy jerk is smiling!

I'm exhausted and barely breathing.

You can't take anything else from me!

I'm a problem that will never ever be solved!

I'm amazing -so amazing!

I know this world is changing!

You'll never take my sanity!

I'm too AMAZING!

So amazing so amazing so amazing so amazing so amazing so amazing so AMAZING!

You think you can end this hero?!

YEAH RIGHT!I'll live one through my friends and family - Jake Lady and Marce-WAIT!

She's something i CAN'T DENY!

She is a mirror.

I'm always parallel on the other side!

I don't want to lose you now!

I'm looking right at the other half of me!

It's as clear as this promise that were making to stay together!

Even if i'm gone my hand will be in yours.

Put your hand on the glass and I'll pull you through.

Show me how to fight for now.

And I'll tell you baby it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out!

YOU WERE RIGHT HERE ALL ALONG!

INVISIBILITY!I can see you while you're invisible!

WERE MAKING TWO REFLECTIONS INTO ONE!

"You can't blame them if they set this place on fire!" said Finn

"Y'know you always told me I was crazy." said Marcelinem

"you can't lead their little 'll be assassinated"

"Oh really?! Hey Ice Face! Assassinate me! You can ASSASSINATE ME DO IT! OR ARE YOU SCARED! Bring it on!I'm a HERO AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Are you crazy! He will kill you Finn!"

"He hasn't done it yet."

"Do you want to die!?"

"Yes"

That one word left her absolutely speechless. Nothing to say. She left the dungeon, in tears.

She felt broken from one simple word...Yes.

She never wanted to hear that word again.

She overheard Ice king talking to... Holy crap!

HE WAS TALKING TO PRINCE GUMMY

"Are you going to kill Finn?" Asked Gummy

"Yes" replied Ice KIng

there it was again.

YES

That became her trigger word she lunged toward Prince Gummy with her axe in hand cutting off his hand

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!MY HAND!"

"I quit!"Screamed Marceline to Ice King

-LATER-

"I can't believe my only brother betrayed me."

"Let's make a plan and take them down before they launch their army" said Marceline

"We already have one...ME!" Said a half injured Jake

"BUT YOU'RE NOT DONE HEALING"

"I don't care, I have to save my brother."

ill update when i update


	6. Anger and Freedom

**Finn's POV**

Are they ever gonna save me?

I don't know what to do to get out of this one.

Wait a minute! This idea is gross but it just might work.

I started spitting on my hands and was able to slide them out of the chains.

I ran to the dungeon door.

It was unlocked.

Only Ice King would be foolish enough to leave the door unlocked.

I opened the door and walked out.

The hallway was empty.

I walked around and came up to a window.

I looked out the window and saw the Ice King and his whole army.

He was blabbing something about Princess Bubblegum's forces lined up and ready to attack.

Oh man! This is it! This is what that spirit was talking about when this war started.

_Flashback Four weeks ago._

_I was walking home with Jake after Ice King's murdering of all those candy people._

_"Jake I need to stop and think for a second."_

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"Yes now go home."_

_What do I do?_

_I know! I'll break into the Ice Kingdom and kill the Ice King._

_Yeah that'll work. No! I need to be smarter._

_Then a weird blue and red spirit appeared._

_**Finn you must join Princess Bubblegum.**_

_**The worst has yet to come.**_

_Flashback over._

This is it.

This is the worst.

I looked agin but this time I looked past Ice army.

I looked towards Ice kings' mountains.

I saw a green light coming from the mountains.

I also saw green clouds overcoming them.

I looked back and saw the army moving.

I also saw Princess Bubblegum's army.

I could see Jake he was looking well in a robotic fighting suit.

I saw Princess Bubblegum wearing a fighting suit while carrying metal gauntlets.

Fire burning burning in their eyes.

Instead of calmeness its fire.

Nothing can stop them.

Nobody can stop them.

And nobody will stop them.

Nothing will stop them.

Danger is burning within

Many faces full of it all.

Anger and grumpiness.

Rage.

Calmness is gone.

Empty shells have been filled with anger.

Life is strange.

Instant changes can happen.

Never stopping the change leads to other changes.

Everyone and everything can change.


End file.
